


Red-Eye Romance

by theskywasblue



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Homecoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A jet-lagged Arthur comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red-Eye Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic-ish fluff, by request.

Arthur stood in the hallway far too long, his jet-lagged like a snail on the side of the highway, aching body weighed down by his carry-on, and struggled to remember what he was supposed to be doing. 

_Keys_ , he recalled at last. He needed keys to get the door open, and he needed an open door to get inside.

He fumbled them from his pants pocket, narrow missed dropping them with uncoordinated hands before finally managing to get the lock open. 

A soft wave of relief washed over Arthur as he closed the apartment door behind himself and was wrapped in the cool darkness of home. The smell of takeout curry, old cologne, and the faintest hint of smoke had never seemed so welcoming. He dragged his suitcase as far as the edge of the living room rug and just sort of disengaged everything onto the floor. At any other time - if it hadn't been almost four in the morning, if he hadn't spent an extra two hours sitting on the runway, if he hadn't just flown halfway around the world - he would have at least set them somewhere out of the way, if not outright forced himself to unpack and put everything away; but instead he turned towards the bedroom, dragging his feet across the floor, one hand out at his side to keep from accidentally knocking into the wall.

The TV was on in the bedroom, casting everything in a soft, blue light, the volume down so low that only broken murmurs could be heard. Arthur switched it off, and undressed in the dark, hanging his clothes over the chair next to the bed, ignoring the ones already piled on the seat. He sat on the side of the bed, struggling with his socks, and when it was all over,he almost didn’t have the energy to get in under the sheets.

There were hardly any left to get under, anyhow.

“Eames.” He nudged the rise of one covered shoulder, barely managing not to whine. “C’mon, Eames.”

Eames rolled over with a grunt, lifted the sheets and Arthur crawled in, up against the warmth of him.

“‘ello darling,” Eames murmured, rubbing stubble against the back of Arthur’s neck as he settled. “‘m sorry. I tried to wait up.”

“S’alright,” Arthur muttered, around an almost painfully wide yawn that he smothered against Eames’ arm. “Flight was late anyhow. Medical emergency.”

He felt Eames shift, craning over him to see the alarm clock. “Bloody hell,” he croaked at last, flopping back down. “Did someone have a baby on the bloody plane?”

“Chest pains,” Arthur chuckled, rubbing his cheek against Eames’ bicep, kissing the bend of his elbow, feeling exhaustion crawl over him as Eames slid a leg over his thighs. “Go back to sleep.”

“Mmm…” Eames agreed, breath warm on the back of Arthur’s neck. “Welcome home, love.”

-End-


End file.
